In the late 1980's women find that they have less and less time to spend on their hair due to the requirement for the second income. Due in part to the increased stress of the workaday world, more women are experiencing thinning of their hair, or broken ends so they keep their hair short even though secretly they may desire longer hair.
Studies have also shown that there has been a significant increase in romance at the office due to the lack of time for people of both sexes to meet potential mates in a social environment. Thus women find it necessary to look their best far more often than in the recent past. For these reasons women are turning more and more to full and partial appearance make overs.
One of the easiest ways to change one's appearance and outlook is the changed hairdo. For many women with thinning hair or with short hair but with the desire for long hair, the answer is the improved hair extension process of this invention. The extension technique adds strand or tufts of hair to the current strands of natural hair of the user. The technique, whether used for the lengthening of the natural hair or for the thickening of thinning hair, is basically the same.
Up till now however, this technology has been cumbersome, and has not yielded satisfactory results due to the nature of the process and the materials employed in the process for attaching the supplemental hair to the natural hair. There is a need therefore for an improved process for attaching supplemental hair to a person's natural hair.
It is one object of this invention to provide a new process for extending the length of human hair.
It is another object to provide a simplified process for thickening the natural hair of a person, preferably a woman.
Still another object is to provide an improved adhesive and the process for making same for use in hair extension technology. Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation and order of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the product possessing the features and properties which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims appended hereto.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.